begonefandomcom-20200215-history
Pipeline
Pipeline is the fourth map to be added to BeGone. Its name is derived from the pipeline that runs straight through the map, separating the two teams. The Militia spawn is located at the top of the shown picture, and the SWAT spawn is located in the little valley at the bottom of the map. It is currently one of three maps to feature the Sabotage game mode. Locations Being the largest map, Pipeline has many locations. Militia Base *The Militia base is located to the top left corner of the map (see above picture). SWAT Base *The SWAT base is located to the bottom left corner of the map (see above picture). Map Objects *Bomb B is located in the SWAT base and Bomb A is located to the middle right of the map. *There are many ladders, trees, and staircases in Pipeline. *The sole Ammunition Crate is located near Bomb A. Hiding/Camping spots *Camo playground: Climb up the yellow ladder on the three conected buildings, opposite side of ditch. Jump on trunk behind it. Jump on wall next to tree and hide in the leaves of both trees. *Pipes/Balcony: Climb up the three connected buildings and on the opposite side to the ditch, sprint jump to the pipes. *Containers: On connected buildings jump into orange containers. *Pipes: Jump onto building above ditch and sprint jump to the pipes along the wall, run to end. *Tops of buildings: **Militia building: The Militia building roof forms and "L" shape. Several players can hide in the corner of this "L" on the backside of the roof slope. From here, they can cover much of the map while maintaining good cover. The main weakness here is people sneaking through blind spots, like the hole in the middle of the wall under the pipe, and through the tunnel. A quick check every few seconds or a reserved player standing behind the trees behind the Militia building should keep these areas covered. **Middle building: The building in the middle has a wall in the center (barely needs mentioning; you can't miss it). From this point, SWAT can cover the entire Militia side of the map, or in sabotage, cover bomb B or retake bomb A from cover. *Columns under pipe: This is especially helpful during sabotage mode. Several players can run through the hole in the wall under the pipe and drop in behind the pillars, especially the one with the barrels and the one far in the back surrounded by trees. From these vantage points, the Militia can cover three of the four areas from which SWAT might emerge from their spawn point. *Columns in tunnel: Any of these provide excellent cover, and are frequently a waypoint in players' attack routes. Militia attacking SWAT can run through the tunnel, climb up on the rocks on the right, and hide behind the front right pillar (closest to the SWAT base), which will provide cover against the street, buildings, balcony on the bridge, etc. SWAT attacking Militia can hide behind either pillar on SWAT's right, which will provide cover against the most common Militia attack routes. *SWAT Ridge: When approaching the tunnel from the SWAT side, you may notice there is a small ridge with trees and little yellow buildings. Most of it provides a false sense of security and is really terrible cover with no visibility, but if you go all the way to the left (against the large building on the left), you can hide in the rocks and cover the tunnel, the middle building, and the bridge roof. However, do not stay here too long, because if you are discovered, this hiding place can quickly become a death trap. *SWAT Spawn: When you are at the spawn, there are yellow stairs that lead to the SWAT ridge. by crouching and walking, you can walk under these stairs and camp. Enemies can only attack you if they can see or shoot through the slats or walk down the stairs. If you are defendind the bomb, this hiding place can be key. *SWAT side of Buildings: Between the blue building and the building to it's left, (if you are facing the Militia base) there is a narrow enclosure area where you can squeeze in through. Most people will not be able to see you, and you can get a good view of the SWAT side. However, if you get found, you will be quickly killed, since there really isn't anyway to escape. This is especially useful in elimination, when you are the only person left on your team. Nicknames *Militia building - the building at militia base. *Ammo - the area around the Ammunition Crate. *Tunnel - the tunnel with a house over it. *Tunnel roof - The roof of the building above the tunnel. *Roof - the roof on the three buildings in the middle. *Pipe -the pipeline that goes across the map. *Terrain - the terrain next to the house over the tunnel. *A - the bomb at the ammo. *B - the bomb at the SWAT base Tactics There are many different tactics used in Pipeline. General Tactics *Know which Game mode server you (the player) are in because this effects the tactics of the matches. Weapons Pipeline is the largest map in BeGone, so weapons that are good in long range are very powerful on this map. Primary Weapons Mid-Long range weapons will have the advantage in Pipeline. Secondary Weapons Mid-Long range weapons will have the advantage in Pipeline. Tactical Weapons Tactical Weapons will not work as well in Pipeline due to its big size and open areas. Elimination *Most rounds are slow-paced and can go to the very end depending on the number of players and server size. Sabotage *There are two bombs in Pipeline, meaning that SWAT has to keep tabs on the two bomb locations. History *The Pipeline map was first released in version 1.3, but was replaced with Warehouse in version 1.3.2 because of lag. *In version 1.4 Pipeline finally came back. *Pipeline was updated in 1.6.4, where new pathways and ladders were added. There were ladders added at the Militia base building, the building over the tunnel (Mid-left), the 3 center buildings (on both sides of the row). The wall under the pipeline (The big pipe in the middle of the map) was opened, allowing access from the Militia spawn to the ammo restocking area. The shrub covered hill in the middle adjacent to the building above the tunnel and near the main open space was opened, allowing easy access to the building above the tunnel. The roof of the middle building had a wall added to the front for cover. Trivia *Pipeline is currently the biggest map in BeGone. Category:Maps